


Cayendo una y otra y otra vez

by Nakuru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Enamorarse de Yuuri es comparable a una caída que Victor no quiere detener, pues solo lo hace desearmás.O cinco veces en las que Victor quiso más y una en la que lo recibió.





	

Los recuerdos, ha descubierto Víctor con el paso de los días, son engañosos.

No debe confiar en las palabras que incluso después de meses siguen resonando en sus oídos y en su corazón. 

Aun si todavía está seguro de la sinceridad que las había acompañado, aun si puede citar la simple frase que hizo que su corazón ardiera como no lo había hecho en años, aun si quienes estuvieron de testigos esa noche le han confirmado que no fueron producto de su imaginación, quizás el deseo tras ellas no había sido tan fuerte como el que le habían provocado.

Tampoco puede creer ciegamente en lo que vio.

El tener un gran número de fotos y algunos vídeos, tanto tomados por él mismo como por otras personas, solo demuestra que no fue un sueño; pero no significa que haya sido más que una noche de champagne que para Yuuri no fue tan importante como lo fue para Víctor.

Los sentimientos de ese efímero instante son incluso más difusos y ahora, en particular, Víctor no se atreve a describirlos con las mismas palabras que usó por meses.

La certeza se ha manchado con dudas; la chispa de pasión ha quedado oculta detrás de los muchos rechazos de Yuuri, quien sigue sin tomar su mano e invitarlo a un nuevo baile; la espiral de emociones que lo había elevado a una cima mucho más alta que cualquier podio había desaparecido, dejándolo de golpe en el suelo de la realidad.

¿Acaso había sido un sueño de una noche y no el comienzo de un futuro novedoso y fresco? ¿Abandonar todo para ir tras aquel hombre que había vibrado con vida y música había sido un error?

Una parte de Víctor insiste que no, no fue ningún error; mas otra parte de sí mismo, la que pasó meses ansiando volver a ver a Yuuri y experimentar de nuevo lo que es vivir, lo hace temer y sentirse impaciente y preguntarse si, tal vez, habría sido mejor haber esperado hasta que el destino —o la determinación de Yuuri mismo— trajese a Yuuri de regreso a su vida.

Solo pensar en eso basta para quitarle el sueño, aun teniendo la compañía y la calidez del siempre fiel Makkachin, y tras minutos transformados en más de una hora, tiempo en el que sus preciadas fotos no le brindan ningún consuelo, Víctor se resigna a que hoy es una noche en la que dormir será imposible para él.

Un vistazo al reloj le dice que es muy tarde —o temprano, según lo vea— para encontrar alguno de los bares más cercanos abiertos y ahogar sus penas con shouchuu, un licor que incluso en un mejor día no le proporciona el mismo confort que el vodka, pese a que sí lo deja entonado en tiempo record, pero que es tan fácil de conseguir como un vaso con agua y que todos los hombres de la ciudad beben compartiendo una camaradería que también extienden hacia un extranjero como él, cosa que le permite disfrutar de una familiaridad que no debería ser posible cuando el inglés que sus compañeros de bebida hablan es aun peor que su japonés.

No obstante, todavía faltan horas para que llegue la hora de reunirse con Yuuri en la pista de hielo y seguir en su cama, incapaz de pegar un ojo, no es algo que Victor deseé hacer más.

Con un suspiro cansado, Victor apaga su teléfono y lo coloca sobre una mesa de noche, pasa una mano por su rostro y se levanta con cuidado, no queriendo despertar a Makkachin, aun si abrazarlo y recibir un par de lametazos podría hacerlo sentir mejor.

Que él sea el único que no descanse es más que suficiente.

El haber sido recibido con los brazos abiertos por la familia Katsuki y el sentirse tan cómodo como en su propia cada no impiden que Victor recuerde pequeños detalles, como vestirse antes de abandonar la sala de banquetes que se convirtió en su habitación y dirigirse a la cocina del hogar, la cual sirve a la vez de cocina para el onsen.

No es imposible que alguien más esté levantado, quizás dejando todo en orden tras el día anterior y haciendo preparativos para el siguiente, mas el silencio, que lo hace demasiado consciente del crujir del suelo bajo sus pies y le recuerda lo delgadas que son las paredes en Japón, indica lo contrario.

Es un alivio, en cierta forma, que realmente todos parezcan estar durmiendo, a pesar de que no duda que Toshiya aceptaría beber con él, que Hiroko le ofrecería un tazón de katsudon y una sonrisa comprensiva y que Mari le brindaría compañía mientras fuma un cigarrillo.

No se siente capaz de sonreír como de costumbre y alivianar el ambiente, y si bien no es necesario fingir —porque basta con que él sea simplemente _Victor_ , incluso cuando no está con Yuuri— no quiere que su corazón esté a la vista de todos en este instante.

Resistiendo la tentación de abrir el gabinete donde guardan el licor, no porque piense que a alguien le molestaría sino porque no desea quedarle mal a Yuuri y obligarlo a entrenar solo dentro de unas horas, Victor toma el primer vaso que ve y abre la heladera en busca de cubos de hielo antes de llenarlo de agua.

Aunque llueva o nieve, en Yu-topia siempre parece hacer calor, incluso en la parte de la casa más alejada de las aguas termales, y una bebida fría le brinda el contraste adecuado para hacerlo sentirse por un segundo o dos verdaderamente _despierto_ , en vez de solamente insomne.

Él está en Japón, se recuerda, siendo el entrenador que Yuuri le pidió que fuera, disfrutando de un paraíso que nunca imaginó y que por ahora es suficiente. Y Yuuri, Yuuri...

—¿Victor?

Escuchar la voz de Yuuri lo sobresalta.

En una muestra de torpeza de la que Victor no está orgulloso, deja que el vaso se deslice entre sus dedos y si bien en un parpadeo logra usar su otra mano para impedir que el cristal toque el suelo y se haga trizas con un ruido que podría despertar a todos, sabe que Yuuri lo vio.

Pese a que acaba de tomar varios tragos de una bebida helada, Victor siente que su rostro se llena de calor.

—¡Yuuri, me asustaste! —reclama en voz no muy alta, con un tono poco serio y un puchero con el que pretende disimular su bochorno. Sabe que no tiene que guardar las apariencias, no realmente, pero...

Yuuri, quien está parado bajo el umbral, luce más sorprendido que él.

Aunque no se ve tan despabilado como Victor lo está, sus ojos tras sus gafas están abiertos por completo e incluso sus labios están ligeramente separados, como si se hubiese quedado sin palabras.

Eso hace que Victor se sienta más consciente que nunca de la situación.

Él, Victor Nikiforov, considerado como una leyenda viviente, está descalzo, en medio de una cocina a pocas horas del amanecer; no se preocupó por lavarse su cara antes de salir de su habitación, ni por darle orden a su cabello, y en lugar de vestirse con la bata de dos piezas del onsen o con una pijama decente, se puso la misma ropa que había usado el día anterior en la pista de hielo.

Necesita una ducha, un peine, prendas limpias y hasta un corrector cosmético, o quizás incluso algunos minutos en las aguas termales para relajarse y que su cuerpo mismo haga desaparecer todas las evidencias del agotamiento que queda tras una noche en vela.

Y a pesar de que Yuuri no se ve muy diferente a él con su suéter viejo, sus pantalones deportivos demasiado anchos y su cabello desordenado, Victor no puede evitar sentir que él debería haber hecho un esfuerzo antes de dejarse ver.

Al menos no causó una peor impresión destruyendo un vaso, pero...

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —La pregunta es dicha en un susurro y es acompañada por una mirada comprensiva que le roba a Victor el aliento.

Yuuri no le está recriminando por el accidente que estuvo a punto de causar, no está viéndolo con otros ojos al descubrir una faceta llena de defectos de Victor, ni tampoco está alejándose.

En vez de eso le está ofreciendo una calidez muy diferente a la del ambiente, la cual le produce deseos de sonreír hasta que procesa las palabras de Yuuri y el hecho de que él también está ahí.

—¿No has dormido nada? —cuestiona con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en preocupación, colocando el vaso sobre el mesón de la cocina, se acerca a Yuuri sin pensarlo y pone sus manos sobre su hombros.

—Sí dormí —asegura Yuuri, removiéndose incómodo y apartando sus ojos por un segundo, mas sin hacer nada para que Victor lo suelte—. Pero anoche estaba pensando, y me desperté y recordé mi programa libre y después...

La explicación raya en lo incoherente; no obstante, Victor puede comprenderla.

Él sabe lo que es estar lleno de ideas para sus programas, al punto de perder horas de sueño porque el hielo lo llama sin importar el momento.

Es algo que solo ha recordado recientemente gracias a Yuuri y que lo deja con energía y ganas de tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo al _Ice Castle_ y pedirle que le muestre todo, pero está consciente de que patinar a las tres de la mañana es algo que Yakov, si estuviese en su lugar, no alentaría, así que él tampoco debe hacerlo. 

Sentirse como un hipócrita, ya que han sido muchas las veces en las que Yakov lo ha reprendido al encontrarlo a la madrugada en la pista, es lo de menos, porque cuidarse y descansar es también parte del trabajo de Yuuri.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde —promete, haciendo un poco de presión sobre los hombros de Yuuri para obligarlo a centrarse en el ahora—. Por ahora tienes que volver a la cama.

Yuuri asiente, mas no da media vuelta para regresar a su habitación.

—Después de tomar algo.

La terquedad que Yuuri a veces exhibe es encantadora y Victor es incapaz de decirle que no, por lo que lo suelta y se aparta para que Yuuri pueda ingresar a la cocina.

Contrario a él, Yuuri no se dirige a la nevera sino a la estufa, donde pone a hervir agua en una tetera de aspecto pesado.

Es un misterio por qué Yuuri siente frío en un lugar que solo puede ser descrito como cálido sin importar el día o la hora o la estación, pero incluso según el verano se acerca Yuuri ni siquiera parece querer deshacerse de los gruesos sacos con los que duerme y ahora quiere una bebida caliente.

Es una sorpresa más, pequeña en comparación con verlo creando música con su cuerpo en una pista silenciosa, mas que captura la atención de Victor por completo.

Ninguno de los dos llena el silencio.

A Victor no se le antoja incómodo y aunque Yuuri se limita a preparar todo —sacando dos tazas, una que regresa al escaparate cuando Victor niega con su cabeza para rechazar la invitación; poniendo algunas hojas de té en un pequeño filtro que deja en su taza y luego mirando la tetera con una pizca de impaciencia—, consigue cautivarlo.

Por qué incluso la normalidad de Yuuri tiene ese efecto en él es algo que Victor no se preocupa por preguntarse, prefiriendo disfrutar de sus gestos y del creciente sonrojo que aparece en las mejillas de Yuuri, quizás al saberse observado.

Cuando la tetera pita, Yuuri la aparta de la hornilla en cuestión de un segundo y apaga la estufa, luciendo aliviado de finalmente tener algo que hacer aparte de aguardar mientas Victor lo examina, logrando con ello que Victor se sienta culpable.

Quizá mantener el silencio no había sido la mejor idea...

—Hoy —dice Victor, recuperando su olvidado vaso de agua al tiempo que Yuuri sirve su té, queriendo relajarlo—, comenzaremos a entrenar al medio día y terminaremos dos horas más tarde de lo usual.

Victor no está seguro de si él podrá dormir o no, pero confía que Yuuri sí podrá hacerlo y esas horas adicionales bastarán para que su resistencia se haga notar en lugar de brillar por su ausencia.

—Le avisaré a Yuko —acepta Yuuri con facilidad, haciendo una pausa para beber un sorbo de su bebida humeante—. Pensaba ir al estudio esta noche...

La mirada que Yuuri le da es suficiente para que Victor entienda la pregunta indirecta que Yuuri le está haciendo.

Él no quiere el permiso para ello, mas sí consejo sobre qué tan buena idea es continuar con sus planes de práctica con Minako a pesar de que la noche ya se desvió de su curso habitual.

—Veamos primero cómo estás hoy. —Victor se queda pensativo—. ¿Crees que le moleste si vas mañana en vez de hoy?

Está convencido de que la respuesta es no, porque Minako es usualmente amable, aun si se expresa de una forma mucho más abierta y brusca que la mayoría de japoneses que Victor conoce, y él sabe, porque Minako misma le contó una noche acompañada de varios tragos, que ella siempre ha estado dispuesta a instruir a Yuuri incluso si Yuuri la busca a la madrugada.

Aun así, quizás es mejor plantar la idea de cambiar una de las tres noches de ballet a la semana en la mente de Yuuri y no solo ordenarle como entrenador hacerlo, pues sospecha que terminaría con Yuuri empecinándose en que él puede y negándose si, luego de entrenar, Victor lo invita a finalizar la noche comiendo juntos en alguno de los restaurantes de Hasetsu.

—No, no, pero...

—Decidiremos más tarde —interrumpe Victor y Yuuri no insiste en contradecirlo, a pesar de que sí le dedica una mirada poco convencida mientras acaba su té.

Cuando tanto la taza como el vaso terminan vacíos, Yuuri insiste en encargarse de lavarlos y poner todo en la cocina en orden antes de partir. Victor lo espera sin perderlo de vista, conteniéndose de rodear a Yuuri con sus brazos y acurrucarse contra él con los ojos cerrados, pese a que está seguro de que eso lo dejaría más descansado que volver a su cama.

A Yuuri le gusta demasiado su espacio e invadirlo antes de que esté listo equivale a verlo huir, cosa que no quiere volver a experimentar y que en este instante, en particular, no se siente capaz de soportar.

Al menos Yuuri está ahí, no le ha insistido que se vaya primero y una vez acaba, gira hacia él y se acerca en lugar de ir directo hacia la puerta.

—Victor... —Yuuri titubea, pero al final estira una mano y la coloca sobre la de Victor—. ¿Estás bien?

_Oh, Yuuri._

Esto no se compara con tenerlo contra su cuerpo pidiéndole que sea su entrenador y ni siquiera está tomando su mano para invitarlo a bailar, pero causa que su corazón de un vuelco y que la llama que Yuuri encendió en él se renueve y crezca, dejándolo convencido de que nunca se apagará.

No es suficiente, sin embargo.

El deseo de tenerlo más cerca o al menos entrelazar sus dedos para que no haya ninguna distancia entre sus manos está ahí, haciéndolo estremecerse, mas sabe que no es momento para hacerlo. Avanzar al ritmo de Yuuri y esperarlo hasta que esté listo es mejor.

—Sí, claro que lo estoy, Yuuri —afirma Victor con sus ánimos renovados y en un impulso gira su mano para tomar la de Yuuri, apretándola un poco, y lo arrastra consigo fuera de la cocina—. Vamos a dormir.

Esta vez omite el "juntos". Ha sido muy claro en el hecho de que esa invitación sigue y seguirá abierta, que solo falta que Yuuri diga «sí».

Yuuri no lo hace una vez están frente a la puerta de Victor, tampoco toma la iniciativa y lo invita a su habitación, pero aguarda a que Victor suelte su mano antes de dedicarle una sonrisa y despedirse.

—Descansa.

—Tú también.

Alejarse del corredor iluminado por la presencia de Yuuri —y por un bombillo— para entrar a una alcoba oscura hace que Victor quiera dar media vuelta e ir tras él, mas el gimoteo de Makkachin, a quien sin duda despertaron con sus voces, trae a Victor de regreso a la realidad.

—Lo siento, Makkachin —murmura al tiempo que acaricia la cabeza de su perro y dirige una mirada hacia la pared que lo separa del lugar en el que, espera, Yuuri ahora está durmiendo.

La distancia que los separa es poca, la pared es delgada y el cosquilleo en su mano le recuerda a Victor que Yuuri está más cerca de lo que ha estado desde aquel banquete.

Él está en el lugar correcto.

Victor está seguro de ello y cuando cae sobre su cama, lo hace con una sonrisa en su rostro y al final logra dormir, viendo en sus sueños recuerdos que, en vez de parecerle lejanos e irreales, vuelven a dejarlo con el dulce sabor del comienzo de un amor en su boca.

* * *

Victor está tan acostumbrado a estar bajo el escrutinio de todos a su alrededor que mantener su compostura y actuar como si nada no le cuesta ningún esfuerzo.

Que nadie le diga nada directamente facilita la situación, claro, pues lo salva de tener que pensar en evasivas que son más apropiadas para responderle a la prensa que a la familia y a los amigos de Yuuri.

Nada de eso, sin embargo, impide que note las miradas que todos le dirigen.

Es inevitable que sea así, Victor lo entiende. Él mismo está tan sorprendido como todos.

No entender a la perfección la entrevista, la cual Yuuri contestó con más vehemencia que la que demuestra usualmente, es lo de menos.

Él sabe de qué está hablando y comprende lo suficiente para hilar las palabras y darle forma a la declaración de Yuuri, que suena más como algo que Victor quiere escuchar luego de estos últimos meses, en los que la chispa inicial del banquete ha pasado a ser un sentimiento tangible, que como la realidad.

Pero una y otra vez ve confirmado que no está en un sueño gracias a la mirada precavida de Yuko, la fuerte palmada que le da Takeshi en un hombro al despedirse que parece tanto un intento de apoyo como una advertencia, la cariñosa exasperación con la que Minako habla, el ofrecimiento de Toshiya y de Hiroko de traerle algo y la manera en que Mari mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, expresando la misma incredulidad que Victor siente.

La prueba final llega casi una hora después y viene en la forma de la misma entrevista, esta vez con subtítulos en varios idiomas y ganando miles de reproducciones en cuestión de minutos.

Victor mismo ayuda a incrementar ese número según pasan las horas, cambiando los subtítulos de ruso a inglés y luego a francés, memorizando al mismo tiempo cada línea en japonés y repitiéndola en su mente.

El que el mundo tiene a Yuuri en su mira es evidente y Victor sabe que la habilidad de Yuuri de ser viral no es gracias a él y a su presencia junto a Yuuri. Yuuri puede sorprender a todos, él incluido, sin siquiera planearlo, y es eso lo que hace que su improvisada declaración frente a la prensa haya atraído tal atención.

Él había sabido parte de lo que diría, por supuesto, ya que discutir el tema mientras trabajan en la coreografía es necesario, pero saber de qué manera encaja él mismo en el —y no solo en detalles como qué parte del programa representa su llegada como entrenador— es una novedad, una sorpresa, más de lo que Victor había comenzado a esperar.

Es eso lo que lo ayuda a aguardar pese a que todos en Yu-topia deciden ir a dormir en lugar de esperar el regreso de Yuuri.

La distancia y el que sin duda Yuuri habrá tenido que lidiar con preguntas adicionales y felicitaciones y palabras de ánimo llenas de expectativas en sus futuras presentaciones, explican lo mucho que tarda en atravesar la puerta principal y anunciar su regreso con voz queda.

Victor no corre a recibirlo como Makkachin lo hace, notando tardíamente que no ha pensado cómo contestarle a Yuuri.

Al final, Victor no tiene tiempo para preparar nada, pues Yuuri se detiene en medio del corredor al verlo en el comedor iluminado del hotel, sentado diagonal al televisor ahora apagado y con su teléfono en mano.

—¿Victor? —pronuncia, parpadeando tras sus anteojos con confusión, y se remueve inquieto bajo el marco de la puerta—. No tenías que esperarme.

A diferencia de ambos, Makkachin no duda y corre esta vez hacia Victor mientras bate su cola, haciendo tambalear a Yuuri hacia adelante al pasar a su lado.

Victor sonríe y siguiendo el ejemplo de su fiel compañero, coloca su teléfono a un lado e insta a Yuuri a acercarse con un gesto de su mano.

—Diría que es justo lo contrario.

Yuuri se paraliza y pasea su mirada de un lado para otro por varios segundos antes de comenzar a andar con lentitud.

—La viste —dice, dejándose caer a poca distancia de Victor sobre el tatami y sin hacer ningún movimiento cuando sus anteojos se deslizan un poco sobre el puente de su nariz—. La entrevista.

Que su corazón salte en su pecho es tan normal que no le impide a Victor ampliar su sonrisa, permitiendo que las emociones que Yuuri le provocó la hagan brillar.

—Todos lo hicimos.

El gimoteo de Yuuri es acallado cuando esconde su rostro enrojecido entre sus manos.

—No sé qué estaba pensando.

Victor ríe, alegre, no por el bochorno de Yuuri, pero por su sinceridad frente a las cámaras y ahora frente a él.

Le gusta este Yuuri que ya no huye de él para ocultar cualquier cosa que considera vergonzosa —cualquier debilidad—, que se sienta frente a él en lugar de intentar poner una mesa entre ellos y que le responde sin evasivas pese a que no está en el hielo.

Relajándose, Victor apoya un codo sobre la mesa a su costado y coloca su mentón sobre su mano, pensativo.

—Tendremos que incluir prácticas para contestar entrevistas. —Aunque quizás él no es el mejor para ayudarlo en eso si juzga por las muchas veces en las que, tras contestar con honestidad uno u otro de los interrogantes de algún reportero, ha sido reprendido por Yakov.

—No es... —Yuuri baja sus manos, situándolas sobre su regazo, y las observa con una atención innatural en vez de mirar a Victor—. Usualmente no soy... —intenta seguir, mas hace una pausa para pasar saliva—. No digo cosas así.

El «hmm» que se le escapa a Victor logra que Yuuri lo mire por encima de sus lentes. Yuuri se ve inquieto, sí, pero también expectante, como si quisiera recibir un empujón para continuar.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Como... —Yuuri cierra sus puños; no obstante, no vuelve a rehuir su vista—, que conseguiré la medalla de oro...

No es lo que Victor había esperado escuchar, mas es parte del todo y lo convence de inclinarse un poco, quedando más cerca de Yuuri.

—Pero es lo que quieres.

La respiración de Yuuri está agitada. Es imposible no notarlo cuando está tan cerca que puede sentirla en su piel y Victor contiene su propio aliento, resistiendo la tentación de cerrar toda distancia entre ellos.

Hablar con Yuuri es una necesidad si quiere estar seguro de sus límites e interpretar sus sonrojos correctamente.

Además, como entrenador, también hay mucho que tiene por hacer, incluyendo convencer a Yuuri de que su meta es realizable y que lo afirma no porque quiera motivarlo —aunque eso pretende, por supuesto— sino porque es la verdad.

Esta vez Yuuri no retrocede, tampoco aparta su mirada, pero tarda varios segundos, en los que abre y cierra su boca repetidas veces, ocasionalmente humedeciendo sus labios con la punta de su lengua —distrayendo a Victor, tentándolo, haciéndolo desear olvidar el tema para perderse en Yuuri—, hasta que al fin asiente con su cabeza en silencio, sus ojos brillando con determinación.

Para Victor es difícil apartar su atención de sus labios —demasiado resecos por pasar tanto tiempo en hielo, por el viento frío de la noche y por las malas costumbres de Yuuri, como lamerlos o morderlos— y recordarse que debe respirar, mas Victor lo logra y si bien su cabeza le da vueltas, embriagado como está con la proximidad de Yuuri, consigue hilar palabras en una frase coherente.

—Me decepcionaría si no fuera así.

Los ojos de Yuuri se agrandan en sorpresa, pero un instante después sonríe y alza un poco más su cabeza, cada vez más cerca y exudando una confianza que demuestra con más frecuencia en el hielo que fuera de éste.

—Te dije que te pagaría con mi patinaje.

Sí, Victor recuerda que Yuuri prometió algo parecido antes. 

Quizás debería sentirse defraudado de que no estén hablando de amor como Yuuri lo hizo en televisión.

No lo está, sin embargo, porque en realidad es justo eso lo que están haciendo, usando un lenguaje en el que se comunican con más fluidez que en inglés, y él puede interpretar sin ningún esfuerzo el deslizar de los filos en el hielo, los saltos, las piruetas e incluso las metas que Yuuri planea alcanzar con todo ello.

—Entonces muéstrame tu amor, Yuuri.

Aunque el rostro y la punta de las orejas de Yuuri se colorean con un rojo aun más brillante, Yuuri sonríe de nuevo, dándole su sello de aprobación a la traducción que Victor acaba de realizar.

Y una sonrisa no debería ser siquiera cercano a suficiente, no después de ver a Yuuri bailar y patinar y hablar de amor, pero llena a Victor y le recuerda una vez más lo que es tener su corazón robado por alguien a quien no puede considerar un ladrón porque Victor está dispuesto a dárselo sin ningún miramiento.

Si Victor no lo besa justo ahí, queriendo expresarle todo eso con su cuerpo, es solo porque Makkachin decide interrumpir en busca de mimos que Yuuri le da mientras Victor hace un esfuerzo por escuchar algo que no sean los latidos de su corazón y la suave risa que Yuuri deja escapar cuando Makkachin le agradece su atención con lametazos juguetones.

* * *

Ser impulsivo es algo por lo que Yakov lo ha criticado toda su vida.

Es verdad que Victor lo es, en parte, mas Yakov siempre ha exagerado, tal vez porque no sabe de las muchas veces en las que algo ha cruzado por la mente de Victor y que él no ha convertido en una acción inmediatamente.

Él es capaz de detenerse a pensar, sopesar las posibles reacciones del público y decidir a consciencia si esa es la forma en la que desea sorprender al mundo.

Pero hay excepciones.

Son contadas, aunque Yakov no lo crea, y Victor puede considerar lo que está a punto de hacer antes de hacerlo, aun si al final no consigue refrenarse por la simple razón de que _no quiere_.

No quiere contenerse, no quiere esperar, no quiere darle vueltas a una decisión que no cambiará sin importar qué.

Hoy ese fue el caso.

Es liberador aceptarlo, sin preocuparse por justificaciones que no serían más que mentiras, y seguir la corriente a la que se entregó poco tiempo atrás.

Victor sonríe para las fotos y las entrevistas, aprovechando la cercanía para envolver a Yuuri con uno de sus brazos e inclinando su cabeza a ratos para inhalar su esencia, indiferente del sudor que todavía cubre la nuca de Yuuri tras su programa libre.

Y Yuuri... Yuuri lo mira de reojo, correspondiéndole sus sonrisas con la misma calidez que lo hizo en el hielo, y no busca crear ningún tipo de distancia, ni siquiera cuando los reporteros balbucean por un segundo o dos, como si estuviesen haciendo un esfuerzo para recordar su profesionalismo como periodistas deportivos y limitarse al tema del patinaje, o en el momento en que Phichit se queja entre risas de no haber podido tomar una foto en _el_ momento o cuando Chris se despide con un guiño y les desea a ambos que pasen una «buena y _placentera_ » noche.

Incluso cuando suben al taxi que los llevará al hotel Yuuri no se desliza hasta quedar junto a la ventana opuesta, permaneciendo en lugar de eso en el centro del asiento y no se mueve una vez Victor entra tras él, por lo que terminan sentados tan cerca que sus hombros y muslos quedan en perfecto contacto.

Pese a que Yuuri no es quien está aferrándose a Victor tal como Victor ha estado aferrándose a Yuuri en los últimos dos días, está haciendo más que aceptar la cercanía que Victor busca. Victor lo agradece dejando escapar un suspiro contento contra el cuello de Yuuri al tiempo que vuelve a rodear sus hombros, sonriendo al notar que eso hace que Yuuri se estremezca.

Después de la algarabía del estadio, el interior del taxi se le antoja extrañamente silencioso a pesar de que en realidad pueden escuchar el ruido de la calle; aun así, eso no impide que pueda escuchar la respiración de Yuuri, regular y pausada, cada vez más profunda con el paso de los minutos.

Es evidente que el agotamiento de una noche sin dormir, dos días de competencia y todas las emociones de la jornada ha hecho a Yuuri su presa.

Es una lástima que sea justo ahora que están solos, pero el que Yuuri se relaje y dormite contra él es suficiente para que Victor se sienta satisfecho e incluso no se impaciente de que el tráfico haga que el recorrido tome más tiempo que la noche anterior.

Por el contrario, Victor deplora el llegar al hotel y tener que despertar a su bello durmiente, cosa que no hace con un beso —aunque la idea está clara en su mente mientras le paga al conductor—, sino sacudiéndolo.

—¿Victor? —pregunta Yuuri adormilado alzando una mano para restregar sus ojos, lo cual no logra ya que sus propios lentes se interponen.

Con una sonrisa que Victor sospecha que se volverá permanente, Victor lo toma de una mano para halarlo fuera del vehículo.

—Llegamos —dice, ayudándolo a bajar—. Ven, Yuuri.

Yuuri obedece como rara vez lo hace, sin rechistar ni tomar la delantera después de haber recibido el primer empujón, y simplemente lo sigue, obligando a Victor a encargarse de la maleta con todo su equipo deportivo.

No que a Victor le moleste ser necesitado de esta manera.

Durante el recorrido por el vestíbulo Yuuri parece despabilarse, pues sus ojos dejan de estar más cerrados que abiertos y luce pensativo mientras observa a Victor, mas no habla hasta que están en el ascensor.

—Quiero incluir el cuádruple flip.

Por supuesto que Yuuri quiere incorporarlo a su rutina ahora.

El recuerdo de la sorpresa inicial hace que Victor sienta todo su cuerpo vibrar una vez más y cierra por un segundo los ojos, imaginando lo que podría ser ver a Yuuri ejecutar ese salto a la perfección, aterrizando con fluidez y uniendo todo con el próximo paso sin ninguna interrupción, creando una nueva melodía.

Aun si la próxima vez será algo planeado y no una sorpresa dedicada a él, será algo digno de presenciar.

Sí, el también desea lo mismo.

—Tendremos que comenzar a practicar en cuanto volvamos a Hasetsu si quieres que sea posible en la final.

—La final. —La mueca de Yuuri deja claro que no ansía tener que esperar tanto, mas si está pensando en contradecirlo e intentarlo en Rusia a pesar de que Victor acaba de darle otra fecha para ello, no lo expresa de ninguna manera.

Lo que Yuuri sí hace es continuar estudiándolo con su mirada, cosa que Victor contesta alzando una ceja, instándolo a decir lo que tiene en mente.

Eso no ocurre, sin embargo, antes de que lleguen al piso donde están las habitaciones de ambos, ni tampoco cuando Victor lo lleva directo a la puerta de la alcoba en la que Yuuri está quedándose.

No haberse asegurado de que compartieran habitación es un error que Victor no piensa repetir —y por razones menos egoístas que sus invitaciones a dormir juntos en Hasetsu—, mas acepta que cambiar las habitaciones por una sola ahora que ya se está acabando la noche seguramente no es una opción y si lo es, el mover el equipaje de ambos sin duda tomaría una cantidad de tiempo excesiva que no tienen, pues Yuuri está exhausto.

Lo que sí es posible en ese instante es poner de su parte para que Yuuri pueda pasar una buena noche, ayudándolo a descansar aun antes de que llegue a la cama y duerma sin interrupciones hasta el día siguiente.

Es eso lo que Victor está pensando al deslizar la tarjeta llave y lo que lo lleva a sostener la puerta abierta para que Yuuri pueda entrar primero.

Yuuri no oculta su desconcierto, mas se adentra a la habitación y sigue observándolo en silencio mientras Victor prende las luces, cierra la puerta tras ellos y acomoda la maleta contra la pared.

Es solo al acercarse a Yuuri que Victor titubea.

¿Cuál es el punto en que mucho pasa a ser demasiado?

No que alguno de esos adjetivos se apliquen para Victor; para él ni siquiera es suficiente y quizás es él quien necesita esto, pero Yuuri... 

Yuuri no lo está rechazando y pese a que se sus mejillas se llenan de color y contiene la respiración cuando Victor extiende una mano para bajar la cremallera de su chaqueta, parece más expectante que nervioso y le da permiso para continuar con su silencio.

En parte porque quiere saborear el momento y en parte porque a duras penas puede coordinar sus movimientos sin estremecerse, Victor retira prenda tras prenda con lentitud —a diferencia de la forma en que lo hizo horas atrás, pragmático y afanado por hacer que Yuuri tomara una siesta mientras todavía tenía tiempo para ello.

Ahora la situación es diferente, incluso ellos no son los mismos que antes, y Victor busca dejarlo claro al permitirse tocar la piel que va quedando descubierta, acariciar según desliza cada prenda y preguntarse si es su corazón o el de Yuuri el que está palpitando de tal manera que es lo único que escucha.

Pero todo tiene un límite.

Victor siente que se estrella con uno una vez se agacha para encargarse de los zapatos deportivos de Yuuri, y al alzar su mirada ve el rubor brillante en el rostro, cuello y hasta la punta de las orejas de Yuuri y nota que su postura es rígida y que está abrazándose a sí mismo y pasando sus manos por sus brazos repetidamente.

Podría tener frío al estar solo cubierto por sus bóxers, mas gracias a la calefacción del hotel es poco probable y el que Yuuri aparte su vista apenas sus ojos se encuentran prueba que está cohibido, que la tensión que Victor quiere desaparecer está de regreso y que eso solo cambiará dándole espacio.

—Prepararé el baño.

Victor ignora el impulso de recorrer a besos los muslos frente a él, se pone de pie y da un paso hacia atrás, evitando dirigir su atención a la tela que no oculta el que la posibilidad de _más_ está ahí y tragándose la decepción de que Yuuri no lo detenga y le pida que se quede y _continúe_ , y pasa los siguientes minutos llenando la bañera con agua caliente y rebuscando entre las sales de baño que ofrece el hotel.

Al volver a la habitación, Victor descubre a Yuuri sentado en el borde de la cama, todavía vistiendo la misma única prenda con la que lo dejó, mas Yuuri le sonríe al verlo y le agradece, desapareciendo en el baño.

Yuuri está otra vez en tierra firme.

Victor no puede decir lo mismo.

Con piernas temblorosas, Victor se deja caer en el mismo lugar en el que Yuuri había estado sentado y tras apoyar sus codos en sus rodillas oculta su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar y no sentirse más a la deriva, lejos de su faro aun cuando lo oye primero tomar una ducha rápida y luego hundiéndose en la bañera con un suspiro de placer que deja a Victor con su garganta seca y hace que un escalofrío recorra su espalda.

¿En qué momento tener cerca a Yuuri se convirtió en demasiado y a la vez en no lo suficiente para saciarlo?

Para su suerte, Yuuri se toma su tiempo y Victor tiene la oportunidad de calmarse y recordar que todavía está vistiendo su abrigo y que la cama todavía está tendida y que puede cambiar la intensidad de las luces para hacerlas más opacas e invitantes a dormir. 

Todo eso no es más que una distracción, mas es efectiva y al final logra recibir a Yuuri con una sonrisa alegre cuando éste sale del baño cubierto por una de las gruesas batas que el hotel le ofrece a sus huéspedes.

—Tienes que secar tu cabello antes de dormir. —Esa es la excusa de Victor para obligarlo a sentarse en la cama a la vez que él toma una toalla para encargarse de ello, cosa que Yuuri acepta con sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa.

Terminar de rodillas detrás de Yuuri, secando su cabello con cuidado, no es la forma en la que Victor había creído que acabaría su noche, pero no ve razón para quejarse, pues Yuuri se relaja contra él con el paso de los segundos y a veces deja escapar sonidos que expresan su deleite ante la atención que está recibiendo.

—Tenemos tiempo mañana, ¿verdad? —pregunta Yuuri de repente.

Victor, ya satisfecho con su trabajo, pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Yuuri hasta dejarlo ordenado, pone la toalla húmeda a un lado y oculta su rostro en uno de los hombros de Yuuri, lamentando la presencia de la bata mientras lo abraza.

—Por la mañana, sí. —Después vendrá la gala y luego una última noche en el hotel antes de tomar el vuelo de regreso a Japón en las primeras horas del día siguiente.

—Guang-Hong nos recomendó un puesto de comida. Podríamos ir temprano —propone Yuuri.

¿Qué es lo que Yuuri quiere con esa súbita idea? ¿Qué está pensando?

La confusión y curiosidad mueven a Victor y aunque soltar a Yuuri es lo último que desea, es necesario para ver su rostro.

Mover primero su cabeza por encima del hombro de Yuuri y solo tras ello gatear sobre la cama es lo que le permita notar que Yuuri está adormilado, cómodo en sus brazos, con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa contenta en su rostro, la cual se convierte una mueca de reproche acompañada por una mirada fulminante una vez Victor deja de estar detrás de él y pasa a estar a su lado.

—¿Quieres invitar a Phichit?

Yuuri frunce el ceño por un momento, luciendo confundido, mas luego se limita a negar con su cabeza.

—Estoy seguro que él prefiere descansar.

Victor no está convencido de que eso sea cierto, pero la pista en esas palabras consigue que recuerde una vieja petición de Yuuri y al hacerlo, sonríe con entusiasmo.

No van a comer katsudon —Yuuri no ganó el oro, al fin de cuentas—, mas van a ir juntos, porque quizá Yuuri quiere celebrar con él —solo con él— de una u otra forma.

—Vamos solo los dos, entonces —responde Victor al fin y que la alegría —y el rubor— vuelve a ser visible en el rostro de Yuuri se siente como una recompensa.

Pero no lo es, descubre Victor poco después, cuando se despiden con un "buenas noches" y la promesa de salir a comer un brunch el día siguiente, y Yuuri lo besa antes de ocultar su cabeza apresuradamente bajo las cobijas.

Ese es su verdadero premio, piensa Victor, y sonríe a pesar de tener que dormir solo en una habitación poco familiar y ansiar volver a tener a Yuuri junto a él

* * *

No hay tal cosa como esperar recibir demasiado de Yuuri.

Victor no está seguro de si siempre ha sido así, pero ahora es una realidad.

Lo que Yuuri necesita —lo que Yuuri _quiere_ — ha sido su prioridad durante los últimos meses y aunque Victor no puede decir que no ha recibido nada a cambio o que lo ha hecho desinteresadamente, el que Yuuri sea quien lo ponga primero y no le pida lo que urge —lo que Victor está dispuesto a dar— es una nueva sorpresa que termina aceptando, demasiado aturdido para preguntarse qué significa o desde cuándo esa ha sido una opción o siquiera aprovechar para tomar _más_.

Actuar es su única opción, aun si la situación y su falta de habilidad para dividir su cuerpo y estar en dos lugares diferentes, tal como su corazón lo está, lo mantienen en el filo de la incertidumbre.

Es solo una vez que abraza a Makkachin mientras el veterinario da explicaciones que quizá él podría comprender si fuese capaz de concentrarse en lo que dice, que vuelve a conseguir respirar con normalidad y pensar.

En Yuuri, en lo que está haciendo, en lo que puede hacer, en el futuro, en lo que desea.

Mari, quien lo recogió en la estación para llevarlo con Makkachin, parece comprender que hablar es lo último que está en su mente y se limita a llevarlo de regreso a Yu-topia, decirle que ya le contó a Yuuri que Makkachin está bien y promete que le avisará una vez sea la hora del programa libre de Yuuri.

Quizás ella espera que él aproveche para dormir, tal como Makkachin lo hace apenas llegan a su habitación, y se recupere del vuelo y de la preocupación, pero Victor es incapaz y apenas logra darse una ducha, sin siquiera sentirse tentado por las aguas termales.

Relajarse cuando Yuuri está luchando solo es imposible y el que todavía falten algunas horas —cree, confundido como está por el cambio de horario y por el efecto de más de treinta horas despierto— para que Yuuri se presente en la pista es lo de menos.

Además, tiene mucho en que pensar.

Eso lo reafirma poco después, en el momento en que se une a todos los que están apoyando a Yuuri frente al televisor y no consigue comenzar a preparar un sermón sobre todos los aspectos del programa en los que tendrán que trabajar.

Luego lo hará, una vez Yuuri esté a su lado y él se sienta vivo de nuevo y la culpa de no haber estado junto a Yuuri y recibirlo con un abrazo deje de carcomerlo.

Por ahora, actuar vuelve a servir para empujarlo y en cuanto confirma la hora de llegada del vuelo en el que Yuuri regresará —dentro de casi dos días— y contrata desde ya, con la ayuda de Toshiya, un taxi que lo llevará al aeropuerto de Fukuoka a tiempo, regresa a su habitación.

Qué tanto reposa durante el tiempo que trascurre tras eso es debatible, pero aunque él solo logra cabecear con sueños ligeros que no hacen que se sienta mejor y que solo percibe gracias al diferente color del cielo cada vez que vuelve a abrir los ojos y a las diferentes comidas que Hiroko le brinda, Makkachin sí saca provecho de las horas e incluso antes de que llegue el taxi recobra su apetito y pide con entusiasmo que lo lleven a pasear, cosa que Mari hace por él.

El alivio de ver a su más fiel amigo tan sano y alegre como si fuese un cachorro le da fuerzas y también le permite tomar una siesta algo más reparadora en el camino; mas una vez se sienta y aguarda a que anuncien la llegada del vuelo desde Moscú, todo lo que ha pasado por su mente en los últimos días vuelve a hacerse notar con fuerza, abrumándolo hasta que un ladrido lo regresa a la realidad y lo lleva a descubrir que Yuuri finalmente está ahí.

Que todavía haya una barrera entre ellos lo impacienta y Yuuri parece compartir el sentimiento, pues los dos corren hasta que al fin vuelven a estar juntos.

Esto es lo que quiere.

Eso está tan claro en su mente que tiene que decirlo, sugiriendo un por siempre porque ya sabe que puede esperar más y Yuuri le responde confirmando que sí, es posible, con una sonrisa, volviendo a sus brazos y aferrándose a Victor como si su vida dependiese de ello. Como si él anhelase lo mismo.

Recordar tras eso que el mundo sigue girando es incluso fácil, aun cuando significa separarse y abrir el camino para otros pasajeros que abandonaron el avión con menos prisa. Y es lo de menos tardar más de lo pensando en partir del aeropuerto debido a los trámites necesarios para recuperar el equipaje que Yuuri olvidó, porque después de todo eso ambos irán a casa.

A _casa_.

Considerar de esa manera un lugar tan lejano y diferente a San Petersburgo es una nueva sorpresa que hasta ahora se hace notar y que lo deja con una sensación de calidez que la cercanía de Yuuri fortalece.

El acurrucarse el uno con el otro durante el recorrido es natural e incluso Makkachin parece estar de acuerdo y lo demuestra acomodándose sobre las piernas de ambos, dejando su cabeza y sus patas delanteras sobre uno de los muslos de Yuuri, y el resto de su cuerpo sobre Victor.

Yuuri sonríe, acariciándolo con lentitud.

—Me alegra que esté bien —murmura prácticamente contra el oído de Victor, pues tiene su cabeza reclinada en su hombro.

—A mi también. —Victor, que tiene uno de sus brazos alrededor de Yuuri, usa su mano para trazar figuras sobre el hombro de Yuuri, imaginando esos mismos patrones en el hielo.

Si bien se siente más tranquilo que en los últimos días, Victor no cae dormido y Yuuri tampoco lo hace y le habla en voz baja, comentándole una cosa u otra de lo sucedido en Rusia, incluyendo el inesperado regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Yurio y el sermón que recibió de Yakov, sonando simplemente interesado en compartir todo con Victor en vez de estar intentando permanecer despierto.

Su programa libre y la final son temas que no tocan, que pueden esperar hasta que estén en el hielo y no en una pila de calor compartido, rodeados por la añoranza que sintieron en el transcurso de la separación.

Yu-topia los recibe con la familiaridad a la que Victor se ha acostumbrado, como si ambos acabasen de llegar del _Ice Castle_ luego de pasar el día entrenando, y nadie intenta convencerlos de nada cuando los dos rechazan el ofrecimiento de una comida caliente o de ir primero a las aguas termales.

Todo eso es normal.

Que Yuuri se detenga en el corredor, frente a la habitación de Victor, no lo es.

—Espérame un momento —dice, removiéndose en su lugar y mirando la única maleta que tiene consigo; el resto de equipaje lo recibirán una vez el aeropuerto lo encuentre—. Voy a dejar esto.

Victor, estupefacto, lo observa desaparecer en su propia habitación y aguarda en el pasillo pese a que Makkachin entra apurado a la alcoba de Victor y se echa en el sofá que Victor logró conseguir para aquel reducido espacio, ocupando todo el sofá al estirarse por completo en el y cayendo dormido enseguida.

Hay una parte de Victor que todavía se inquieta a pesar de que todos le han asegurado que Makkachin estará bien.

Makkachin no es joven y verlo sin energía después de un largo paseo en la playa lo hace temer lo peor incluso en un buen día; aun así, se ve tranquilo, respirando regularmente, y si bien Makkachin abandonó caminando por sí mismo la veterinaria días atrás, es solo ahora que Victor siente que ya no tiene un peso encima.

—¿Victor?

No haberse percatado de que Yuuri está de regreso, tras haber dejado incluso su chaqueta y bufanda antes de volver a su lado, lo sobresalta, pero Victor le sonríe.

—¿Listo?

Quizás es debido a lo poco específicas que son sus palabras, mas Yuuri se sonroja al tiempo que asiente y le da un ligero empujón a Victor hacia el umbral para hacerlo entrar.

Es Yuuri quien lo sigue y cierra la puerta detrás de ellos, manteniendo su vista en el suelo, luciendo nervioso ahora que una delgada puerta los separa del mundo y les da la privacidad que no han tenido por días.

Sin pensarlo, Victor coloca su propio abrigo a un lado, notando de manera distraída lo arrugado que está y preguntándose al mismo tiempo por qué no se dio cuenta antes y cuándo dejó de importar mantener una imagen impecable frente a Yuuri, mas ambos interrogantes desaparecen de su mente gracias a un nuevo movimiento de Yuuri, quien lo hala consigo hacia la cama.

Yuuri parece tener algo en mente, y Victor se entrega a sus manos, maleable mientras sigue las indicaciones silenciosas de Yuuri hasta que termina acostado, con su cabeza sobre una almohada y Yuuri sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

No es la primera ocasión en la que están en una posición así; no obstante, esta vez Yuuri no tiene la excusa de la emoción de mostrarle algo y en lugar de mantenerse ahí, sin estar lo suficientemente cerca, se inclina sobre Victor y lo observa de frente, con sus ojos completamente abiertos tras sus gafas y sus mejillas llenas de rubor, como si él mismo no pudiese creer lo que está haciendo.

Pero eso no lo detiene.

Yuuri estira una mano, acariciando una mejilla de Victor sin ningún titubeo y sin pensarlo, Victor cierra los ojos e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, apoyándose contra esa tibia mano.

El jadeo, audible en el silencio del lugar, que Yuuri deja escapar causa que Victor se preocupe por un momento de que Yuuri va a retroceder temporalmente ante el sobresalto o que incluso cambiará de idea, mas eso no sucede.

En vez de eso, Yuuri se mueve sobre él y coloca su otra mano sobre la almohada, usándola como soporte mientras se reclina más.

Sentir en su rostro la respiración de Yuuri, agitada pese a que no han hecho nada extenuante, basta para que sepa que de abrir los ojos podrá verlo tan cerca que quizás ni siquiera pueda hacerlo con nitidez y aunque es lo que quiere, aunque ansía descubrir qué expresión decora la faz de Yuuri, decide solo aguardar.

No tiene que hacerlo por mucho, ya que Yuuri cierra la distancia entre ellos y deposita un suave beso sobre su frente y luego continúa su recorrido, acariciando con sus labios los párpados de Victor y después sus mejillas y finalmente la comisura de sus labios.

Todo es lento, calmo, pero a Victor ya le falta el aliento y tiene absoluta certeza de que de seguir así su corazón no podrá resistir, porque el deseo de _más_ y el estar cada vez más consciente de lo que está pasando le producen un estremecimiento que no puede controlar.

Eso es lo que lo motiva a tomar la iniciativa y a pesar de que una mano de Yuuri sigue sosteniendo su rostro, Victor logra moverse para ser él quien se apodere de los labios de Yuuri.

Yuuri lo recibe con un sonido de sorpresa, mas le corresponde en un parpadeo y en cuestión de segundos los labios de ambos siguen un ritmo sosegado, casi minucioso, y que hace que la cabeza de Victor de vueltas y olvide todo excepto las sensaciones que Yuuri incita en él, al menos hasta que reacomodarse en busca de algo más profundo causa que el marco de los lentes de Yuuri golpee su nariz.

Balbuceando una disculpa, Yuuri se endereza y Victor, dejando escapar una corta risa, abre los ojos.

Es nuevo ver a Yuuri con una mueca de molestia que contradice su sonrojo y que casi pasa desapercibida gracias al color de sus labios, más rojos de lo usual gracias a todo el tiempo que pasaron besándose.

Contener una sonrisa ante eso es imposible y pese a que busca más provocar con ella que expresar una burla, un destello de irritación pasa por la expresión de Yuuri.

Por suerte este desaparece en cuanto Victor usa una mano para quitarle sus gafas y colocarlas sobre una de las mesas de noche y otra para rodear sus hombros y obligarlo a inclinarse nuevamente.

Esta vez no hay nada inesperado para ninguno de ellos en que sus bocas se encuentren y el recuerdo de que realmente puede querer más y esperar recibirlo convence a Victor de subir su mano, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Yuuri y asegurándose de que Yuuri permanezca ahí.

Su otra mano termina abrazando la cintura de Yuuri de manera automática, mas en cuanto lo nota aprovecha la oportunidad y sigue el impulso que lo invita a buscar el borde de la camisa de Yuuri y tantear la tibia piel de la espalda de Yuuri que la tela cubre, sonriendo en medio del beso cuando esa acción causa que Yuuri se estremezca contra él.

A pesar de eso, la falta de urgencia entre beso y beso y el ritmo amodorrado que comienzan a seguir con el paso de los minutos revelan algo de lo que Victor ha estado consciente desde antes de que llegaran a su cama: ambos están agotados.

Es una lástima que así sea.

Él quiere saborear el afecto que Yuuri está demostrando y los meses — _meses_ — de anhelo que Victor ha vivido lo hacen temer que dormir ahora significará desperar de un sueño, pero es difícil pasar mucho tiempo deplorando eso cuando los labios de Yuuri abandonan su boca solo para recorrer su mentón y pasar luego a su cuello, donde suspira mientras se relaja contra Victor.

De continuar así, Victor está seguro de que terminarán cayendo dormidos sin siquiera cambiarse y aunque el futuro de sus ropas no es importante, la posibilidad de un resfriado sí lo preocupa y es suficiente para que use su último acopio de fuerzas para maniobrarlos hasta estar bajo las cobijas, quedando ahora de costado, el uno frente al otro.

—Oh —musita Yuuri con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, como si estuviese extrañado por el giro de la situación.

—Oh —repite Victor, apoderándose de una de las manos de Yuuri para besar sus nudillos tal como lo hizo en el aeropuerto—. He esperado esto por meses.

—Pero pensé que... —Yuuri se interrumpe a sí mismo y mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, recuperando su mano y acurrucándose contra Victor—. No sabía qué pensar.

Victor quiere protestar, insistir que siempre fue directo en palabras y acciones, mas quizás ninguno de los dos tiene su cabeza lo suficientemente despejada como para que la conversación tenga sentido.

Aun así, Victor cierra los ojos, disfrutando del calor proveniente del cuerpo de Yuuri, y al tiempo que acaricia la cabeza de Yuuri, pregunta:  
—¿Y ahora?

—Es agradable. —La modorra ya es evidente en el tono de Yuuri; sin embargo, eso no le impide depositar un par de besos más en su cuello antes de comenzar a respirar pausadamente contra la piel de Victor, partiendo al mundo de los sueños.

Victor lo sigue gustoso, deseando solo vivir lo mismo dormido que despierto.

Si su deseo es concedido o no, Victor nunca lo descubre pues cualquier recuerdo de sus sueños desaparece cuando vuelve a despertar horas después y nota el peso de Yuuri sobre él, como si dormido hubiese decidido que Victor hacía de mejor colchón que el de la cama.

Y en algún momento aparentemente Makkachin se había cansado del sofá o quizá había decidido querer unirse a la pila humana en la cama, y ahora está dormitando encima de los pies de Victor.

Es un instante perfecto, que lo hace lamentar no poder llamar a alguien y pedirle que tome una foto que abarque toda la cama, y que ni siquiera es roto por la sobriedad de la realidad, traída por el recuerdo de que tendrán que volver al mundo y hablar.

De la final, de los programas de Yuuri, de lo que Victor puede hacer, del futuro inmediato y quizás más allá.

Pero por ahora es suficiente...

O quizás no.

Al final del día siguiente, cuando van al hielo y practican y comparten fragmentos de las muchas conversaciones que tienen pendientes, dando pequeños pasos hacia adelante sin concretar el todo, Victor se da cuenta de ello.

No es porque no pueda tocar a Yuuri constantemente, o porque lamente haber pasado tanto tiempo en una cama con Yuuri apenas compartiendo besos inocentes y dormitando, o siquiera porque en cuanto abandonaron la habitación de Victor Yuuri no ha tomado la misma iniciativa que demostró antes.

Es porque su hambre se ha vuelto insaciable.

Y lo que lo lleva a descubrirlo es un gesto simple: una mano extendida en su dirección en el momento en que Yuuri se detiene en medio del que es su programa de exhibición, el que había sido el programa libre de Victor hace una eternidad.

Con eso Yuuri parece pedirle «quédate a mi lado», parece demandarle «patina conmigo», parece recordarle «aquí estoy», parece asegurarle «te quiero aquí».

Las ansias de _más_ gritan en su interior incluso mientras se desliza por el hielo tan rápido como puede hasta agarrar esa mano e improvisar al ritmo de la música al tiempo que, en su mente, está trazando cada paso de esta baile que ha anhelado por meses y convirtiéndolo en una pieza de una coreografía que, está seguro, no le costará completar y perfeccionar.

Aun si Yuuri le da su corazón y su cuerpo, aun si Yuuri le regala el mundo, Victor sabe que seguirá queriendo más. Y no tiene ninguna idea de cómo podrá sobrevivir algo así.

* * *

El que el corazón de un patinador es tan frágil como el cristal es algo que Victor había creído que ya no se aplica para él, pero incluso ahora la fisura que dejó Yuuri con sus egoístas palabras hace que sus latidos sean trepidantes y que él se tense cuando Yuuri abandona el baño tras una ducha y se dirige hacia él.

Yuuri frunce el ceño, quizás ante la falta de una sonrisa de bienvenida, mas pasados unos segundos sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa resignada.

—¿Todavía estás molesto?

—¿Lo estoy? —No es eso, exactamente, en opinión de Victor.

La sensación de Yuuri escabulléndose justo en el momento en que Victor había estado seguro de que tal cosa no pasaría es demasiado reciente para olvidarla como él olvida a veces algunas promesas; ni siquiera patinar juntos frente al mundo y hablar de metas que los mantendrán juntos por muchos años ha bastado para exorcizar por completo aquel fantasma.

Con un suspiro, Yuuri deja caer sus hombros y gira su cabeza hacia el mueble en el que colocó su medalla de plata.

—Supongo que este oro no es suficiente —murmura, alzando su mano derecha.

Darse cuenta de que están pensando —y hablando— de temas diferentes no impide que Victor tome la mano ofrecida, acariciando sus dedos antes de llevarla a sus labios y besar su dedo anular, rozando el metal del anillo en el.

—Es un comienzo —replica Victor, relajándose de manera inconsciente gracias a la solidez que puede percibir, a la conexión literal y figurativa que están compartiendo y a la sonrisa aliviada, acompañada por un leve sonrojo, que Yuuri le dedica.

—Me vas a hacer trabajar duro para que lo logre, ¿no es así? —La risa que Yuuri está conteniendo ilumina su voz y lo hace vibrar ligeramente, temblando con anticipación en lugar de nerviosismo.

—Por supuesto. —Victor sonríe, entrelazando las manos de ambos al tiempo que las baja—. Sabes que no me conformo con plata.

Yuuri finalmente deja escapar una corta carcajada y se apodera de la otra mano de Victor. Aunque el color rojo es ahora más vivo en su rostro, Yuuri lo imita acercando esa mano a sus propios labios luego de darle un vistazo de reojo que lo hace ver más inseguro que cualquier rubor.

—Entonces elegí bien —pronuncia contra el anillo de Victor.

Esto es algo inédito, una nueva sorpresa que atenúa más la grieta en su corazón, mas no por eso Victor para de desear nunca permitirle apartarse de su lado mientras aprieta más su agarre en la mano izquierda de Yuuri y de un tirón lo acerca más, liberando su propia mano derecha para rodear la cintura de Yuuri con su brazo.

La exclamación de sorpresa de Yuuri le saca una risa propia que termina acallando al unir sus bocas, suspirando con satisfacción —y quizás también con alivio— cuando Yuuri le corresponde de inmediato y cierra su mano libre en la camisa que Victor está vistiendo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Victor no se podrá alejar.

No que Victor tenga intención de hacer tal cosa. No ahora que Yuuri está de regreso a su lado y que ha dejado claro que quiere estar con Victor tanto como Victor quiere estar con él.

Pese a eso, Victor aprecia el gesto e incluso sonríe al notar que una vez se separan, los dedos de Yuuri asen la tela con más fuerza, expresando lo que no está pronunciando en voz alta.

Con sus anteojos ladeados, sus cabellos húmedos después de la ducha y sus labios relucientes luego del beso, Yuuri es la tentación encarnada.

La única razón por la que Victor no lo lleva directo a la cama, queriendo aprovechar que están en un hotel y no tienen que preocuparse por paredes delgadas o interrupciones fortuitas, es porque Yuuri lo está mirando fijamente con sus ojos brillantes y conteniendo su respiración, como si hubiese estado buscado algo y lo hubiese encontrado súbitamente en Victor.

¿Y qué es?

Victor aguarda, escuchando solo los latidos de su propio corazón hasta que Yuuri abre su boca y Victor concentra todos sus sentidos en él.

—Pero solo uno puede ganar oro.

—¿Eh? —Victor parpadea, confundido ante el rumbo que está tomando el momento.

—Si... Cuando —corrige Yuuri tras morder sus labios por un segundo— compitamos en el mismo campeonato.

Pasar de besar a Yuuri como quiere hacerlo hasta su último aliento a hablar de competencias futuras causa que su cabeza de vueltas y no gracias a que Yuuri es intoxicante y logra siempre con su sola presencia que Victor se olvide del mundo entero.

—Wow —murmura Victor, apoyando su frente contra la de Yuuri en un intento de anclarse a él antes de perderse en la corriente de cambios súbitos que Yuuri parece seguir—, no esperaba escuchar un reto ahora.

Yuuri se tensa e intenta dar un paso atrás, mas el agarre que Victor todavía tiene en su cintura se lo impide.

Hay una parte de Victor que recuerda que permitir que Yuuri tenga su espacio es siempre una buena idea, pero la parte de él que todavía escuchar el _terminemos_ que Yuuri pronunció antes lo hace sostenerlo con más fuerza, no queriendo dejarlo ir, no esta vez que Yuuri volvió a su lado, no en un futuro, no nunca.

Él también es egoísta y estar consciente de ello no es suficiente para que intente renunciar a ello.

—No, eso no es lo que... —susurra Yuuri y hala la mano que ha estado entrelazada con la de Victor hasta que Victor la libera con reticencia y un temor que resulta ser infundado, ya que Yuuri la usa para acariciar una mejilla de Victor—. Lo que quiero decir es que... —Yuuri traga saliva, mas no aparta su mirada—. ¿No será incómodo...? Una propuesta en un momento así...

El aire abandona los pulmones de Victor y el que Yuuri lo esté observando por encima de sus lentes, expectante, causa que su corazón de un salto y acelere su ritmo una vez más, dejando el miedo tan lejos que Victor no puede acordarse del porqué de éste en primer lugar.

Lo que sí tiene claro es que esta nueva sorpresa no debería ser una; no luego de los últimos días, en los que descubrió que Yuuri escuchó "Final del Grand Prix" y vio una fecha límite, y que presenció cómo un "suena como una propuesta de matrimonio" lo impulsó a comprar anillos.

Que también haya interpretado el "nos casaremos después de que Yuuri gane la medalla de oro" como una señal sobre el momento indicado para hacerlo oficial es algo que quizás Victor debería haber esperado, mas solo ahora procesa la revelación de lo en serio que Yuuri toma sus palabras.

Con una risa aliviada, Victor usa sus dos brazos para rodear a Yuuri y coloca su cabeza contra su hombro, repitiendo en su mente «sí, sí, sí, sí, sí» porque sabe que esa será su respuesta aun si en el campeonato Mundial es Yuuri quien se lleva el oro, haciendo que otro logro de Victor pase a formar parte del pasado mientras Yuuri escribe el presente.

—A veces siento que hablamos de cosas diferentes —confiesa sin ninguna pizca de frustración tildando su tono.

—¿Crees que sea la barrera idiomática? —pregunta Yuuri, apoyando su peso contra Victor al tiempo que corresponde el abrazo—. Tal vez si aprendo ruso...

Victor ríe y niega con su cabeza, aun cuando el compromiso que Yuuri está demostrando por el futuro de ambos le trae una nueva sonrisa y lo deja sintiéndose tan liviano que sospecha que Yuuri es lo único que impide que termine flotando con las nubes.

—Hasta ahora aprender algo de japonés no me ha ayudado mucho.

—¿No has aprendido casi todo gracias a viejos ebrios? —La pulla no viene acompañada de ningún veneno y ambos saben que no es del todo cierta, pese a que Victor sí ha aprendido de sus ocasionales compañeros de bebida en Hasetsu incluso algunas sentencias completas en el dialecto local que han sacado carcajadas a toda la familia Katsuki.

—¿Te incluyes en la lista? —replica divertido, enderezándose para poder ver la expresión de Yuuri.

—Hoy prácticamente no tomé —dice Yuuri, luciendo más abochornado que indignado a pesar de su intento de fulminar a Victor con su mirada, recordándole que en este banquete no pasó de una única copa de champagne, la cual solo aceptó porque Victor mismo la puso en sus manos.

—Lástima. —Victor suspira de manera exagerada, si bien no está seguro de cómo se siente tras el impacto que tuvieron en Yuuri las fotos y videos del banquete del año anterior.

Por un lado, no quiere que Yuuri vuelva a olvidar una noche con él; por otro, en los ocho meses que han pasado juntos no ha visto a Yuuri tan relajado y _libre_ como esa noche...

Por alguna razón, su comentario parece acabar con cualquier vergüenza de Yuuri, pues a pesar de un par de muecas extrañas, como si Yuuri estuviese tratando de —y fallando en— controlar su semblante, al final ríe con fuerza y el sonido es tan contagioso que Victor lo imita y terminan apoyados el uno en el otro, temblando gracias a las carcajadas por un largo rato.

Cuando logran detenerse y se separan, el rubor acompaña el rostro de Yuuri, sus ojos continúan brillando y la sonrisa que le dedica a Victor es tan plácida que Victor siente que debe corregir a su propia mente.

Aun si la situación es diferente, Yuuri se ve incluso más tranquilo que en la noche en la que maravilló a Victor por primera vez.

Y contrario a aquel banquete, esta vez no hay un reloj que marque el final de la ilusión, ni le siguen meses de separación que terminaron en un reencuentro cargado de incertidumbre y sorpresas y pasos muy lentos que los trajeron aquí.

Ahora Yuuri está ahí, más real que en esos minutos de baile que Victor deseó que fueran eternos, y no se irá de su lado.

Inclinarse queriendo un nuevo beso es una acción reflejo y Victor siente más que ve que Yuuri lo recibe con una sonrisa al contestarle, abriendo su boca incluso antes de que Victor pida acceso, buscando su lengua de manera tentativa y dejando escapar un acallado sonido cuyas vibraciones le provocan escalofríos a Victor.

Hay una chispa que enciende más que sus corazones y Victor está seguro de ello cuando da un paso adelante, colocando una pierna entre las de Yuuri y él le contesta moviéndose contra él, en búsqueda de fricción y...

Y todo se detiene súbitamente en el instante en que un par golpes en la puerta los interrumpen.

—¡Yuuri!

Yuuri frunce el ceño y deja caer sus brazos al tiempo que aparta su atención de Victor para mirar de reojo en dirección a la puerta.

Quizás es el hábito de contestar la llamada de su amigo, cuya voz Victor reconoció a la perfección aun en medio de la embriaguez que le causan los besos de Yuuri. 

El único consuelo que Victor encuentra en la situación es que Yuuri no ha hecho ningún amague de querer abrir e invitar a Phichit a la habitación.

—Finjamos que no estamos —ruega Victor en voz baja, poniendo su dedo índice sobre la boca de Yuuri para instarlo a mantenerse en silencio.

Está siendo infantil, lo sabe, pero después de que el mundo pudo ver a Yuuri en el hielo y de que patinadores, patrocinadores y otras personas involucradas en el Grand Prix tuvieron algo del tiempo de Yuuri durante el banquete, es su turno de monopolizar a Yuuri.

Pese a que Yuuri lo ve con una seriedad que parece indicar que no aprueba la idea, se mantiene en silencio y Victor contiene la respiración y cierra los ojos, esperando no escuchar más que pasos alejándose por el corredor una vez Phichit se de por vencido.

En vez de eso nota murmullos nada claros que evidencian que Phichit no está solo y al final alguien más alza su voz.

—¡Victor, sabemos que están ahí!

El teléfono de Victor vibra en ese mismo instante y Victor no necesita ver la pantalla para saber que se trata de un mensaje del mismo hombre que está junto a Phichit: Chris.

—¿Podemos fingir que estamos dormidos? —susurra Victor, abriendo de nuevo sus ojos, mas con una sonrisa divertida Yuuri se escabulle de su abrazo y se acerca a la puerta al tiempo que reacomoda sus anteojos y su ropa para verse presentable.

—No creo que funcione.

Yuuri sin duda lo está diciendo porque conoce a Phichit y Victor sabe que puede esperar perspicacia y persistencia de Chris. Yuuri tiene razón: no hay forma de escapar.

Con un suspiro y una mueca descontenta, Victor imita a Yuuri, tomándose incluso un segundo para pasar sus dedos por su cabello justo en el momento en que Yuuri abre la puerta.

Aunque Victor saluda a los recién llegados con una sonrisa y moviendo su mano derecha, dista mucho de estar contento ante la interrupción.

Chris lo nota, por supuesto, y se lo hace saber alzando sus cejas un par de veces antes de inclinar su cabeza en dirección a Yuuri y tornar a su propia sonrisa en algo burlón, todo mientras Phichit habla con Yuuri con la rapidez que se puede esperar de alguien que está sinceramente emocionado y no de quien se está divirtiendo a expensas de otros.

Chris podría aprender una cosa o dos de Phichit, decide Victor y fulmina a Chris con su mirada —algo inútil, obviamente—, aun si en ese instante el amigo de Yuuri no hace parte de sus personas favoritas y eso no cambia una vez encuentra el hilo de la conversación.

A pesar de no haber llegado al podio, el buen humor de Phichit lo ha llevado a no conformarse con un banquete para cerrar la competición y si bien la hora significa que muchos lugares turísticos y comerciales estén cerrados, Phichit no parece ver eso como un obstáculo para salir y continuar la velada lejos de las formalidades —que esta vez no fueron interrumpidas de la mejor manera posible— de la celebración de cierre oficial.

—Pero es tarde... —protesta Yuuri, cosa que sería un consuelo para Victor si sus palabras fuesen verdaderamente decididas.

—¡Es nuestra última noche en Barcelona! —insiste Phichit sin verse desalentado, como si él también reconociese la ausencia de un verdadero no—. ¿Me vas a decir que no quieres aprovecharla?

—Exacto —interviene Chris—. Y entre más, _mucho_ mejor, ¿no les parece?

No, Victor quiere decir, él tiene suficiente con Yuuri, mas Yuuri gira para verlo como si tuviese intenciones de convencerlo y Victor es incapaz de negarse.

Al final, se preparan para salir todavía en compañía de Phichit y Chris, quienes deciden encargarlos de buscar a Yurio mientras ellos se ocupan de los demás.

Victor no tiene ninguna idea de quiénes más están en la lista que tienen en mente; no obstante, una vez se reúnen en la entrada, quince minutos después de que se separan temporalmente en el corredor, el grupo es más numeroso de lo fue en el primer día, cuando se reunieron de manera improvisada, y no solo incluye a los participantes de la división masculina.

Los gemelos Crispino y Emil Nekola; varias participantes de la división femenina, incluyendo a Mila; e incluso el canadiense ganador del bronce están ahí, hablando con la naturalidad de viejos amigos y el entusiasmo de quienes no acaban de pasar un par de horas en el mismo banquete.

Yuuri permanece a su lado, removiéndose incómodo al comienzo pese a que contesta el saludo de Sara y ríe suavemente al ver a Yurio interponerse entre Otabek y Mila en el momento en que ella le pide a Yurio que los presente.

—Sabía que no debíamos venir —se queja Yurio en voz alta, intentando matarlos a todos con sus ojos, a pesar de que minutos atrás solo se había intercambiado una mirada con Otabek, quien había estado con él, para luego encogerse de hombros y murmurar un «lo que sea» al tiempo que tomó su chaqueta.

Las carcajadas de Mila tras eso solo logran que Yurio se vea más molesto, mas el chico no da media vuelta para volver al ascensor y olvidarse de la salida y al final todos abandonan el hotel, tiritando con todo y sus gruesos abrigos y bufandas cubriéndolos.

Victor aprovecha eso para rodear la espalda de Yuuri con un brazo mientras caminan y el que Yuuri se apoye contra él de inmediato, usando un brazo para también aferrarse a Victor, hace que Victor no perciba el frío, si bien sospecha que la ausencia de guantes hará que pronto no sienta sus manos debido a la baja temperatura.

Nadie parece tener un verdadero plan, ni siquiera quienes iniciaron todo, pero caminan por calles decoradas por navidad y beben vino caliente en medio de variopintas conversaciones, en las que todos participan alzando sus voces y riendo, antes de decidirse por volver al hotel y ubicarse en la mesa más grande que pueden ofrecerles en el bar de éste.

Incluso Yuuri no se niega a beber junto a todos, como si ahora que el banquete había pasado pudiese olvidar el miedo de repetir la noche que olvidó, y Victor deja de añorar la habitación que los espera, aun cuando hace gestos con su mano derecha con más frecuencia de la necesaria, presumiendo todavía ante su audiencia, sin soltar a Yuuri en ningún momento. 

Es solo durante un intervalo en el que varias patinadoras se despiden ocultando bostezos que Victor observa con detalle a su alrededor.

Yurio, con su rostro anormalmente rojo gracias al sorbo de vino caliente que probó gracias a haber robado el vaso de Otabek durante la caminata, se está quejando de ser el único bebiendo cócteles sin alcohol.

Mila tiene su rostro oculto contra el hombro de Sara incapaz de controlar sus carcajadas a costa de Yurio y al mismo tiempo apunta la cámara de su celular hacia Yurio.

Phichit está tomando una más selfie más con Yuuri a la vez que habla con él. JJ se encuentra invitando a Otabek a entrenar en Canadá "como en los viejos tiempos".

Y Chris está moviendo el contenido de su copa con una expresión pensativa y al notar la mirada de Victor, la alza en un brindis privado.

—Hasta el Campeonato Europeo —murmura Chris.

Ah, nota Victor tardíamente, esta no es una segunda celebración.

Es una despedida privada, es un duelo de todo lo que no lograron, sin necesidad de aparentar frente a entrenadores y jueces y patrocinadores y funcionarios de la federación como en el banquete, una forma de realmente dejar atrás el Grand Prix y motivarse para la próxima competencia.

Victor contesta el brindis con una sonrisa comprensiva y por primera vez en la noche, retira su agarre de Yuuri.

La pausa de Yuuri en su animada charla con Phichit sobre el selfie que acaban de tomar evidencia que se dio cuenta y su reacción, segundos después, es tomar una mano de Victor y entrelazar sus dedos, ignorando la risa de Phichit y el flash de su cámara.

Esta nueva revelación —esta nueva _sorpresa_ — hace que Victor se de cuenta de que él no es diferente a los demás.

Pasarán meses hasta que vuelva a ver a la mayoría, incluso tendrá que separarse de Yuuri por unos días cuando cada uno compita en el Campeonato Ruso y el Campeonato Japonés, y lo que no hizo en el Grand Prix —como entrenador y como patinador— es un peso con el que tendrá que lidiar. Él también necesita esto.

Victor se estremece, apoya su cabeza contra la de Yuuri y le pide a Phichit que le envíe una copia de esa y otras fotos si no las llega a publicar en su Instagram, uniéndose por completo a la velada como no lo había hecho antes, y se promete a sí mismo que, más tarde, le agradecerá a Yuuri por seguir dándole más y más a su codicioso corazón.

* * *

En algunos sentidos, vivir con Yuuri en San Petersburgo es tal como había ansiado que fuera.

Despertar y ver a Yuuri acurrucado contra él, por ejemplo, es algo que había esperado y que ahora le da nueva vida a su corazón cada mañana; tal como lo es el entrenar juntos en la pista más familiar para Victor y compartir con Yuuri todo lo que Victor consideró una parte de su mundo por años —sintiendo, por alguna razón, que todo se ve diferente, incluso novedoso—; y también el tener un sitio solo para ellos, en el que Yuuri deja sus inhibiciones tanto a la hora de sorprenderlo buscando en Victor lo que desea como para mostrar su obstinación en toda su gloria.

En otros sentidos no lo es.

Durante las noches Victor lo nota más, pues suele acomodar su cabeza en la almohada lamentando la ausencia de Yuuri a su lado.

Es inevitable, Victor lo sabe.

Volver a ponerse en forma para competir contra el mundo luego de meses sin seguir una verdadera rutina de entrenamiento y comiendo y bebiendo a su gusto es menos fácil de lo que había creído y Yakov está decidido a ayudarlo aun si significa someterlo a exigencias espartanas que Victor sigue a pesar de quejarse al respecto. 

Él sabe bien que Yakov no lo hará esforzarse de más, que no lo llevará directo a una lesión que finalizaría su regreso antes de que comience, y que luego del Campeonato Ruso cree firmemente en Victor y en el que Victor todavía puede sorprender a todos en el mejor de los sentidos.

Y él quiere patinar.

Crear programas nuevos nunca ha sido tan fácil como lo es ahora y poder expresar nuevas emociones en ellos es incluso una sorpresa para él, la cual hace que Yakov demuestre su aprobación y que Yuuri, siempre trabajador y dispuesto a poner de su parte continuando puliendo sus rutinas sin supervisión constante, a veces haga una pausa y corra por sus lentes para observar a Victor como si no quisiese perder la oportunidad de verlo.

Eso, para su mala suerte, no cambia el que es él quien suele llegar agotado e incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo.

Son más las veces en las que termina tomando una siesta mientras Yuuri lleva a Makkachin a dar un paseo y prepara algo de comer, y aunque no es del todo malo, ya que significa ser despertado de sus siestas por una mano acariciando su cabeza y abrir los ojos para ver a Yuuri exudando afecto a pesar de que dice sin dejar lugar a peros que no va a llevarle la comida a la cama, el preferir tener a Yuuri entre sus brazos es una verdad que Victor no niega.

Y más tarde es peor, mucho peor.

No caer dormido de inmediato gracias a su reposo previo significa poder escuchar por algunos minutos a Yuuri, quien intenta ser silencioso mas a veces se le escapa una corta risa acallada gracias a Makkachin o a algo que acaba de ver en su teléfono, quien es cuidadoso al lavar los platos pero no puede hacer nada para que las tuberías no hagan ruido y quien a veces camina de un lado a otro por motivos que Victor todavía desconoce.

Tenerlo tan cerca y que una puerta, que Yuuri insiste en cerrar para no molestarlo mientras duerme, se interponga es frustrante; sin embargo, Victor no ha logrado aún reunir fuerzas para unirse a Yuuri en la sala y ninguno de sus intentos de arrastrarlo consigo a la cama inmediatamente después de comer ha tenido éxito.

«Todavía no tengo sueño, Victor» es la excusa que Yuuri siempre pronuncia, tras lo cual le da un beso de buenas noches y lo empujar en dirección a la alcoba.

No que sea un pretexto, en realidad.

Él conoce los hábitos de Yuuri, está consciente de que el que se acueste tarde no es algo nuevo, pero nada de eso le impide desear que fuese diferente, que no solo tras un día de descanso Yuuri llegue a la cama mucho antes de que el sueño venza a Victor.

Al menos hay noches en las que el sonido de la puerta le avisa que Yuuri finalmente está ahí, en las que la luz de la lámpara de noche —una de muchas, usualmente la más apartada de la cama— que Yuuri suele encender para prepararse para la cama le permite vislumbrarlo si logra entreabrir sus ojos y en las que el movimiento de las cobijas y el colchón le indican cuándo estirar un brazo para atraer a Yuuri hacia él antes de volver —si es que puede decir que en esos momentos dejó de hacerlo— a dormir.

Hoy es una de esas noches y Victor se esfuerza para concentrarse en el leve ruido de la puerta, en seguir el ritmo de los sigilosos pasos de Yuuri, en el clic que anuncia que la lámpara fue encendida, cosa que causa que sus ojos protesten por la repentina luminosidad tras la total oscuridad que les había permitido descansar.

Pero contrario a otras ocasiones, lo que sigue no es el apenas audible crujir la ropa mientras Yuuri se quita su suéter antes de colocar sus gafas en la mesa de noche y subir a la cama.

Con el paso de los segundos, Victor se siente menos adormilado y más consciente de que la luz le incomoda y de que Yuuri todavía no está acomodándose junto a él.

—Yuuri... —comienza a quejarse y entorna sus ojos, mas cualquier otra cosa que podría haber dicho muere en sus labios al ver a Yuuri, pues aunque a Victor le arden los ojos por la luz, la expresión de Yuuri borra de su mente todas las molestias junto a la necesidad de dormir e incluso de respirar.

Porque Yuuri está observándolo con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro, como si lo hiciese por primera vez y no pudiese creer que Victor está ahí.

Con sus ojos completamente abiertos, sus labios un poco separados y algo de rubor en su rostro, Yuuri es tan encantador como cuando patina y solo el presentimiento de que algo está por venir mantiene a Victor inmóvil, aguardando sin aliento hasta que al fin —¡al fin!— Yuuri pronuncia con rapidez tres palabras en un susurro ahogado y luego cubre su boca, como si se le hubiesen escapado sin permiso.

Quizás este es un sueño, piensa Victor, pero el escozor de sus ojos, ahora por lágrimas que nublan su mirada, la sequedad de su boca y el que Yuuri sigue de pie a poca distancia de la cama lo convencen de que es la realidad.

—Yo también te amo, Yuuri. —Su voz suena ronca por el sueño e interrumpe el silencio de la medianoche como no lo hizo Yuuri.

Y la habitación sigue solo iluminada por una lámpara pequeña y no por docenas de velas aromáticas.

Sí, sin duda es real.

La situación no es romántica, no es perfecta como debería serlo a la hora de decir algo así por primera vez y eso solo lo hace más inesperado y simplemente _Yuuri_.

Victor sonríe, perdiendo toda su previa modorra y deseando que Yuuri se lance a sus brazos.

Pero eso no es lo que pasa, por supuesto que no.

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan fácilmente? —reclama Yuuri con su ceño fruncido, dejando caer sus manos a sus costados.

Victor se encoje de hombros al tiempo que aparta las cobijas y las sábanas en una invitación silenciosa y después se apoya en sus codos, alzándose un poco sin realmente levantarse.

—Lo pienso todos los días. —Aunque quizás eso no es del todo cierto.

Lo ha pensado, sí, si bien no forma esas palabras en su mente constantemente. 

Pero el sentimiento que le da vida a su corazón día tras días no puede llevar otro nombre, aun si a veces es una sonrisa de Yuuri la que lo causa, otras veces es verlo patinar, otras el caminar lado a lado con él y muchas más el ser tomado desprevenido de maneras que siempre superan sus más locas expectativas.

Es amor, tal como Yuuri decidió describirlo hace meses en televisión y ahora le está diciendo de frente, y no tiene que detenerse a pensarlo para saberlo.

Yuuri abre su boca una vez más, mas ningún sonido sale de ésta y pasados unos segundos Yuuri se quita sus anteojos, los deja sobre la mesa con menos cuidado del usual, restriega sus ojos con una mano y luego echa su flequillo hacia atrás.

La expectativa mantiene a Victor tenso y lo único que logra hacer es respirar de manera pausada; sin embargo, pierde el ritmo en cuanto Yuuri sube a la cama y se arrastra hasta él, deteniéndose solo cuando enmarca la cadera de Victor con sus piernas.

Ser besado es lo que espera y Victor flexiona sus brazos para enderezarse más, queriendo encontrar los labios de Yuuri aunque sea un segundo más rápido, pero Yuuri lo empuja poniendo una mano en su pecho para obligarlo a hundirse en el colchón.

El gruñido de impaciencia de Victor se convierte en un jadeo en el instante en que Yuuri lo sigue, inclinándose hasta al fin tocarlo, mas en lugar de besarlo acaricia sus mejillas con sus labios, subiendo mientras seca con su lengua las lágrimas que escaparon de los ojos de Victor, y repite una y otra vez lo mismo.

«Te amo».

Un dique se ha roto, se percata Victor, y el sentimiento que Yuuri parece haber estado conteniendo fuera del hielo ha salido desbordado y Victor no es capaz de más que de entregarse a esa corriente y seguir el paso que Yuuri está marcando, tal como lo hizo cuando bailaron por primera vez.

Victor cierra sus ojos, estremeciéndose y aferrándose a Yuuri, rodeándolo con sus brazos, acariciando sus espalda y cuello y cabello, incapaz de dejar sus manos en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, y solo descubriendo lo mucho que necesitaba —que _necesita_ y quizás seguirá necesitando— esto una vez Yuuri hace una pausa para pasar a su otra mejilla.

Esto. Tener a Yuuri con él y poder tocarlo mientras escucha y siente esas simples palabras contra su piel.

Es más abrumador que una inesperada confesión en una entrevista de prensa, significa más que una carta de amor hecha un programa, es más valioso que un cuádruple flip bañado en el mismo sentimiento que Yuuri está expresando ahora, porque ya no hay ninguna duda creada por la distancia u otros posibles significados y no requiere el paso adicional de interpretar lo que una acción representa.

Y aun así Victor sigue anhelando más.

Es ese anhelo, esa impaciencia, lo que lo lleva a usar una mano para obligar a Yuuri a cambiar de rumbo y Victor mismo se mueve para iniciar un beso, tragándose la risa que Yuuri deja escapar por un corto segundo antes de corresponderle.

Perdido como está en un momento que no le molestaría prolongar por toda la eternidad, probando los labios de Yuuri como si fuesen la única fuente de aire que le permite seguir viviendo, Victor apenas nota que Yuuri reacomoda su peso, apoyándose solo sobre un codo y usando su mano libre para recorrer el pecho de Victor, rozando su piel con la punta de sus dedos como si se tratara de un juego de seducción.

El cosquilleo lo hace arquear su espalda de manera inconsciente, buscando un toque más firme, el cual solo consigue cuando Yuuri decide cerrar sus dedos y pellizcar una tetilla, arrancándole un gemido que no es silenciado por la boca de Yuuri. 

Esa misma mano se dirige a un costado tras eso, trazando figuras en su cintura mientras desciende, llegando al borde del elástico de su ropa interior para volver a subir.

La frustración de que esos cálidos dedos cambien de rumbo solo crece con el paso de los segundos, pues aunque Yuuri tiene pocos obstáculos bajo sus manos, lo que separa a Victor de la piel Yuuri son muchas más capas de ropa.

No es justo.

Separarse es lo último que Victor quiere, mas es obligatorio si pretende deshacerse de toda la ropa que Yuuri acostumbra a usar para dormir. 

Tras darle un leve mordisco al labio inferior de Yuuri, Victor abre sus ojos y usa una mano para empujarlo hacia atrás mientras la otra se escabulle bajo el suéter y la camisa que Yuuri está vistiendo.

Por una vez, Yuuri pone de su parte y lo ayuda a que ambas prendas pronto queden al borde de la cama —o en el piso, quizás, Victor no ve razón para confirmar dónde cayeron realmente—, pero no lo repite cuando Victor recorre su espalda con sus manos, descendiendo para terminar su trabajo.

Lo que Yuuri hace es mover sus caderas hacia abajo, frotando sus erecciones todavía cubiertas, sin darle ninguna oportunidad de comenzar a quitarle su pantalón deportivo.

La fricción basta para que ambos jadeen.

La eléctrica sensación no le trae más que un sosiego temporal que dista de ser suficiente, y pronto el calor acumulado en su entrepierna lo impacienta más, pese a que ver a Yuuri sonrojado mas actuando sin ningún pudor es un espectáculo que también disfruta.

En especial ahora que Yuuri muerde su propio labio inferior por un instante, que lo mira con sus ojos entrecerrados y que una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, como si se estuviese preparando para interpretar Eros...

El aliento abandona a Victor a pesar de que sus manos recobran su fuerza e impelan a que el movimiento de las caderas de Yuuri sea más brusco.

Si no se corre ahí, sin siquiera tener la mano de Yuuri alrededor de su miembro, es porque ha pasado meses siendo seducido por ese mismo gesto y aunque el no estar en el hielo y el contacto físico lo hacen más efectivo que nunca, no es más que la señal del comienzo.

Pero Yuuri lo está haciendo de adrede, Victor se da cuenta al fin.

Yuuri está intentando provocarlo, queriendo hacerlo caer primero.

Y a Victor no le importa cumplir ese deseo, darle un premio a cambio de esta nueva sorpresa.

Victor cierra los ojos por un momento, dejando escapar un gemido ronco al tiempo que usa sus brazos para atraer a Yuuri nuevamente, buscando otro beso que resulta ser torpe y descoordinado gracias al deseo que no da cabida a la cordura, que los ahoga sin que opongan resistencia.

Estar pecho contra pecho, sintiendo el calor que la piel de Yuuri irradia, no es la culminación de sus esfuerzos, sino una nueva copa de licor que lo embriaga más y Victor la disfruta aun mientras sus manos acarician la espalda de Yuuri en un nuevo descenso que esta vez Yuuri no interrumpe.

Tener primero que quitar del medio el pantalón y los bóxers de Yuuri sí es un obstáculo, pero uno que sortean entre ambos, Victor deslizando las prendas tanto como puede y Yuuri pateándolas lejos para terminar de quitárselas, y aunque esos movimientos crean cierta distancia entre sus cuerpos, el panorama frente a él es suficiente compensación para Victor.

Él ha visto a Yuuri sin aliento y ruborizado innumerables veces, tanto en el hielo como fuera de éste, mas ahora, en particular, que Yuuri no está actuando y que Victor puede ver lo duro que está, que su mirada oscurecida no pierde a Victor de vista y que se estremece cuando Victor masajea su trasero, es más cautivador que nunca.

No obstante, esta no es una exhibición.

Yuuri parece decidir que está cansado de ser observado y pone sus manos a la obra, tocando a Victor con la firmeza que no había usado antes y esta vez dedicando sus labios a recorrer su cuello, a veces con delicadeza y muchas otras aplicando presión, succionando e incluso mordiendo con bastante fuerza para que dolor y placer se entremezclen y Victor no pueda siquiera pensar en qué está saliendo de su boca, si son sonidos sin nombre o palabras en algún idioma que no consigue precisar.

Yuuri espanta el dolor recorriendo la misma zona con lengua, quizás en disculpa por su brusco gesto o quizá solo buscando hacerlo sentir más y si es así, lo consigue.

La punzante sensación queda acompañada por un hormigueo constante, un recuerdo que nota incluso mientras Yuuri decide pasar a otra parte de su cuello y que sin duda tomará una forma visible que no desaparecerá por horas, si es que no días, y Yuuri, Victor sospecha, quiere justo eso.

A Yuuri le gusta dejar marcas que parecen gritar «mío», como si el anillo que reposa en la mano derecha de Victor no fuese suficiente. 

Y tal como Victor no ha vuelto a usar guantes desde Barcelona, la idea de olvidar su bufanda durante los próximos días pasa por su mente y... 

Y pensar deja de ser posible.

Darse cuenta tardíamente, distraído como está por el ataque a su cuello, que Yuuri ha abandonado los desvíos y una de sus manos ha levantado el elástico de la ropa interior de Victor basta para gimotee ante la expectativa, la cual no es traicionada, pues esa misma mano cálida se cierra alrededor de su erección.

Buscar embestir esa mano, disfrutando de la presión de la empuñadura de Yuuri, es una acción reflejo, mas una vez se percata de que Yuuri está intentando desnudarlo, usando su otra mano para incitarlo a alzar su cadera y poder deslizar la prenda, Victor se contiene de repetirlo, lamentando no haberse encargado por sí mismo de ello antes de terminar aprisionado entre el colchón y el cuerpo de Yuuri.

La impaciencia, sin embargo, es más tolerable cuando es evidente que no es el único que la siente.

Victor incluso sonríe al ver la molestia de Yuuri ante el tener que enderezarse y apoyarse por completo en sus rodillas para al fin decirle adiós a la última barrera de tela y mandarla a un lugar donde no estorbe. Al mismo tiempo, Victor estira un brazo para alcanzar la mesa de noche y abrir el cajón, buscando a tientas el pequeño frasco de lubricante que, cree, guardaron ahí la última vez.

Por suerte lo encuentra en el mismo momento en que Yuuri vuelve a sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, porque no quiere imaginar tener que separarse de nuevo y verse interrumpidos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. 

Sin perder un solo segundo, Victor gira la tapa, dejándola caer a un lado para darle prioridad a embadurnar sus dedos mientras Yuuri abre más sus piernas y le dedica una mirada que dice «ya».

Hay una parte de Victor que desea obedecer, prepararlo sin ningún preámbulo y disfrutar perderse en él y verlo entregarse, moviéndose de arriba abajo para hacer que Victor se hunda por completo en él.

Mas otra, la que quiere provocarle tantas sorpresas como las que Yuuri le causa, le da una idea distinta.

Victor separa sus piernas tanto como se lo permite Yuuri y alza sus caderas.

Tenso en la espera de una reacción, lleva sus dedos lubricados a su propia entrada, metiendo uno con lentitud, en parte para acostumbrarse a la invasión y más para darle la oportunidad a Yuuri de procesar lo que está viendo.

El aire abandona a Yuuri de manera audible y su boca termina tan abierta como sus ojos, con los que sigue el movimiento como si estuviese hipnotizado por el espectáculo.

Temblando, Yuuri apoya ambas manos en los muslos de Victor y se reacomoda, colocando ahora una rodilla entre las piernas de Victor.

Más claro no puede ser que su sorpresa fue un éxito.

Victor rodea con una pierna la cintura de Yuuri para poner el punto final a la invitación al tiempo que añade un dedo más, esta vez queriendo estar listo para Yuuri cuanto antes en lugar de solo exhibirse para él.

—Victor... —dice Yuuri, su voz oscilando tanto como su agarre, el cual pierde fuerza y asciende hasta reafirmarse en sus caderas.

—¿Sí, Yuuri? —Victor ni siquiera suena ahogado, pese a que separar sus dedos en su interior y la expectativa de lo que está por venir lo dejan sin aliento.

Yuuri traga saliva y Victor, fascinado, sigue el movimiento de su manzana de Adán y aguarda a que Yuuri pueda expresar en palabras o en gestos el deseo que, sin duda, lo está invadiendo. Que Victor le está provocando.

—Tú... —murmura Yuuri y cierra los ojos, para decepción de Victor. Sus dedos, no obstante, se curvan sobre su piel, sujetándolo con tal fuerza que Victor está seguro de que dejaran una nueva marca en él—. Realmente tú... —Yuuri sacude su cabeza, como si ese gesto pudiese aclarar lo que está pasando por su mente—. Te deseo tanto.

Suena como una nueva confesión. Una que avergüenza a Yuuri, pues mantiene sus ojos cerrados aun cuando se estremece.

¿Y qué puede hacer Victor aparte de gemir, hundiendo más sus dedos en su interior mientras tiembla ante la sola idea de ver Yuuri demostrando eso con sus acciones, llenándolo hasta que Victor olvide todo lo que no es Yuuri?

Ese ruido parece sacar a Yuuri de su bochorno.

Al abrir sus ojos, Yuuri busca primero la mirada de Victor y lo que encuentra ahí lo impulsa a actuar, estirando un brazo para alcanzar el frasco y usar su contenido para cubrir su erección con rapidez, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras vuelve a bajar su vista y la acompaña con su otra mano, trazando un camino por los pectorales de Victor, siguiendo por su estómago y luego bajando más, solo desviándose para esquivar su pene erguido, rozar sus testículos y finalmente detenerse a pocos milímetros del lugar en el que los dedos de Victor continúan moviéndose.

Como si no supiese qué hacer. Si ayudarlo, si obligarlo a detenerse para remplazarlos con algo más grande, si aguardar a que Victor decida cómo y cuándo continuar.

Victor entiende ahora por qué Yuuri cerró sus ojos, ya que el estado febril en el que se encuentra es demasiado, mas contrario a alguien que necesita salir a flote para poder respirar, Victor está sediento y desea seguir hasta ahogarse en Yuuri.

Además, el recuerdo de algo que Yuuri le ha dicho más de una vez hace eco en su mente y lo obliga a incluso contenerse de parpadear.

«Mírame».

Yuuri no tiene que repetirlo para que Victor obedezca, no ahora ni nunca.

Apartar sus ojos de Yuuri se ha vuelto un imposible, tal como el ansiar siempre más se ha convertido en algo tan natural como respirar.

—Yuuri... —Es más un ruego que otra cosa y Victor saca sus dedos al tiempo que se retuerce para envolver a Yuuri con su otra pierna, empujándolo también hacia él.

Porque no puede esperar más.

Y todo indica que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Aunque sus manos tiemblan y titubea según alinea la punta de su miembro frente a su entrada, Yuuri apenas se toma un instante para tomar una bocanada de aire y luego comienza a ingresar con lentitud, demostrando más control del que Victor lo había creído capaz.

Eso es algo que agradece.

Quizás se apresuró demasiado y no se preparó bien, o quizá subestimó la grosura de Yuuri pese a las veces que lo ha tocado previamente con sus manos y boca.

Sea como sea, Victor termina cerrando sus puños en la sábana bajera y mordiendo su labio para no dejar escapar ningún quejido mientras Yuuri se abre paso en él, dilatándolo más y haciéndolo sentir colmado como nunca antes.

Es arrollador.

Es más de lo esperado. 

Es todo lo que Victor ha querido y más.

Es perfecto, en cierta forma, y aun así no se compara con las chispas que le provoca la primera embestida real de Yuuri, la cual le arranca un gemido y nubla su visión, mas a pesar de eso se esfuerza por no perder de vista la figura de Yuuri en ningún momento.

Yuuri responde con un jadeo propio que suena como «Victor», pero quizá eso es lo que Victor desea escuchar.

Por varios segundos —o minutos o quizás toda una eternidad—, Victor no puede hacer más que intentar seguir el ritmo que Yuuri crea entre ellos, perdiéndose en la sensación de tener su cuerpo tan lleno como su corazón y su mente lo están de Yuuri, mas antes de poder recordar lo que es hacer más que _sentir_ —antes de poder volver a escuchar y ver a Yuuri con claridad— todo se amplifica.

Y no requiere mucho que eso suceda.

Solo que Yuuri cambie un poco su posición, elevando más una de las piernas de Victor hasta dejar su pie sobre uno de los hombros de Yuuri; solo ser penetrado en el nuevo ángulo que eso le da a Yuuri, más profundo aunque Victor no lo había creído posible; solo que Yuuri arremeta directo contra su próstata y repita esa acción una y otra y otra vez.

A su pesar, Victor termina cerrando sus ojos, abrumado y cada vez más tenso, acercándose a un clímax para el que ni siquiera necesita tocar su olvidada erección, la cual a veces roza su estómago, un estímulo insuficiente mas que le permite resistir un poco más.

Pero no mucho.

La culpa la tiene Yuuri, por supuesto.

Esta vez Victor está seguro de que Yuuri está diciendo su nombre con un tono ahogado y eso es suficiente para que una nueva corriente eléctrica recorra su nuca, su espalda e incluso los dedos de sus pies, llevándolo al borde de un orgasmo para el que no necesita más que un último empujón que viene en la forma de una embestida particularmente fuerte.

Victor intenta llamar a Yuuri y deja de asir las sábanas para tratar de aferrarse a Yuuri, cosa que logra a medias, solo consiguiendo alcanzar los brazos de Yuuri y curvar sus dedos sobre ellos mientras arquea su espalda y la oscuridad tras sus ojos se convierte en luz, encegueciéndolo al tiempo que se estremece sin ningún control.

Cree escuchar un gemido entrecortado, cree sentir a Yuuri moviéndose en un ritmo cada vez más raudo, cree que se da cuenta del momento en el que Yuuri se corre en él; mas lo único que puede asegurar Victor es que todo el peso de Yuuri está apoyado sobre él cuando vuelve en sí y que su respiración está incluso más agitada que la de Victor.

Con una sonrisa, Victor cierra sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y acariciar sus cabellos, permitiéndose un suspiro complacido.

Permanecen tanto tiempo así que Victor sospecha que terminarán cayendo dormidos, pero tras unos minutos Yuuri toma una bocanada de aire e intenta enderezarse, cosa que Victor solo le permite a medias, no queriendo liberarlo.

Consciente ahora del agotamiento que invade su cuerpo, Victor tiene que esforzarse para abrir sus ojos, mas una vez lo hace no se arrepiente.

Los ojos de Yuuri frente a él parecen brillar aun en la poca luz del lugar; su mirada está más clara que nunca, centrada en él; y la pequeña sonrisa que le dedica es radiante.

Yuuri se ve hermoso, tal como en el hielo, tal como bajo la luz del sol o en la penumbra de la noche, tal como lo es cuando simplemente se agacha para consentir a Makkachin y cuando está durmiendo junto a Victor en las mañanas.

¿Cómo es posible enamorarse una y otra vez del mismo hombre a pesar de que ni siquiera recuerda ya lo que es no amarlo?

Victor mueve su brazo derecho, llevando su mano para acariciar una mejilla de Yuuri, disfrutando de la solidez de la realidad de que Yuuri está ahí.

—Lo siento —murmura Yuuri, su voz todavía ronca, girando su cabeza para besar la palma de la mano de Victor, quien frunce el ceño, porque no hay nada por lo que Yuuri le deba una disculpa, salvo quizás por hablar de algo que no viene al caso. Yuuri aclara su garganta y cubre con su propia mano la de Victor—. O-olvidé... usar un preservativo.

Tardar varios segundos en entender es, quizá, una muestra de que Victor está en su límite, pero sonríe al hacerlo.

—No importa. —Victor solo forma esas palabras porque sospecha que Yuuri podría interpretar su silencio de la manera equivocada, pues para lo único que desea usar los últimos vestigios de energía que le quedan es para acomodarse y descansar.

Bañarse y cambiar las sábanas es algo que puede esperar, al igual que cualquier otra cosa.

Contrario a él, Yuuri todavía tiene aliento y más planes en mente.

Con movimientos lentos, Yuuri escapa de su medio abrazo y termina de enderezarse.

Victor protesta con un quejido pese a que deja caer sus brazos sobre el colchón sin oponer resistencia y tiembla cuando Yuuri sale de él con un cuidado que causa que su corazón de un salto a pesar del cansancio.

Probablemente mañana agradecerá el que Yuuri haga lo posible para limpiarlos a ambos así sea de manera superficial y el que recoja mucho de lo que terminó en el suelo, pero por ahora Victor cuenta los segundos que faltan para que Yuuri regrese a la cama.

Él tarda tanto que, en cuanto está cerca del borde, Victor hace acopio de sus últimas fuerzas para halarlo a la cama y lo acomoda en el lado de ésta que no desordenaron, tras lo cual cae sobre él, tal como lo hizo en su intento de obligarlo a tomar una siesta en China meses atrás, mas esta vez sin nada entre ellos.

Si Yuuri decidió no vestirse de nuevo o si simplemente Victor le robó la oportunidad de hacerlo no importa, porque Yuuri se relaja en vez de reclamarle por su súbita acción y todo es perfecto, o lo sería si el cerebro de Victor no hubiese elegido recordarle algo antes de que pueda dejarse arrastrar al mar de sueños que lo está invitando.

—Olvidamos algo más —pronuncia Victor contra el cuello de Yuuri, cerrando ya sus ojos—. Mañana no es nuestro día libre.

Yuuri se tensa, pero rodea a Victor con sus brazos, acariciando su espalda con movimientos tan lentos que parecen inconscientes.

—Hoy —corrige Yuuri, recordándole a Victor el hecho de que Yuuri suele ir a la cama después de medianoche—. ¿Estarás bien?

—Hmm. —Sin duda su cuerpo le pasará la cuenta por sus actividades nocturnas mañana y eso lo limitará; aunque, quizás, si consigue convencer a Yakov de no trabajar en ningún salto durante el día y concentrarse en sus coreografías, podrá acortar el inevitable sermón sobre las responsabilidades de un atleta y el cuidado físico que no debe olvidar—. Si no lo estoy, puedes explicarle a Yakov por qué.

—Él es _tu_ entrenador —se queja Yuuri, mas hay un deje de risa en su voz al final.

Victor sonríe, apenas notando que Yuuri se endereza por un momento para alcanzar las cobijas y cubrirlos con ellas —una buena idea en todo sentido; el calor humano no es la defensa perfecta contra el frío de la madrugada—, por ahora satisfecho.

No durará, sin duda.

Mañana el anhelo de _más_ de Yuuri volverá con fuerza y Victor querrá embriagarse de nuevo en él, en el hielo y fuera de el, de más formas que las que puede imaginar.

Y aunque quizás desear tanto a alguien debería ser aterrador, es difícil preocuparse cuando siente la certeza de que Yuuri seguirá a su lado, dándole y tomando de Victor, llenándolo de amor y de vida y haciendo que su corazón nunca vuelva a olvidar lo que es arder de pasión.


End file.
